


Regina Goes To the Dentist

by Yep_Its_Me



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dentists, F/F, Marriage, loopy Regina, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yep_Its_Me/pseuds/Yep_Its_Me
Summary: Like I've said before I SUCK at summariesHeres a tease I hope you give it a read.“Dear god your beautiful” the brunette mumbled out.Laughing Emma took Regina’s hand “You’re not so bad yourself,” she said with a smile on her face.“No I mean I've seen some sexy ass people in my life but DAMN YOU SEXY GIRL!!! They ain’t got shit on you!!”





	Regina Goes To the Dentist

**Author's Note:**

> So I went to the dentist not too long ago and I was thinking wouldn't it be funny to see one of our lovely ladies get all loopy. Well, this is what I came up with. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. Your feedback keeps me writing. Always love me. <3

Regina Mills was currently sitting in the waiting room at the dental office nervously waiting for her name to be called. You see doctors are one thing the brunette was fond of. She never had a ‘bad experience’ it was more of irrational fear.

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket she pulled out her phone welcoming the distraction.  _ ‘Please be work needing me back for an emergency’ _ she prayed to whatever god was listening. Swiping her finger across the screen she saw it was only a text message from a certain idiot.

 

**Emma: Hey Gina just want to check on you. What time should I be there to pick you up?**

**Regina: Swan how many times must I tell you Do. Not. Call. Me. That. I should be out by 2:30 don't be late.**

**Emma: Okay got’cha I'll be there...Gina**

 

“Regina?” a nurse called out into that waiting room.

“Yes that's me” the brunette stood and walked over to the nurse holding a clipboard.

“Hello Regina, I'm Nurse Amy I'll be taking you vitals then we can go into a private room where the doctor will be meeting us. Have you filled out all the paperwork needed?”

“Yes, I have. How long will all this take? I really don't like doctors and would love to get out of here as soon as possible.”Regia asked as the nurse took her blood pressure.

“It shouldn't take to long. Once we get the IV in everything should go by quickly” the nurse said with a kind smile “Okay everything looks good here. Follow me please you will be in room five.”

Regina followed the nurse trying her hardest to calm her heart  _ ‘It will all be over soon’  _ she  kept repeating to herself.

 

“Here we are,” Amy said as they walked into the asinged room “Please take a seat the doctor should be in shortly.”

“Thank you,” Regina said now nervously biting her nails. 

 

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. “Hello, Regina my name is Doctor Mike. How are you feeling today?” he asked as he offered her a handshake. 

Regina gave a nervous smile and shook his hand “Could be better” she said letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

“Well no need to be nervous it will all be over before you know it.” he said as he walked over to the computer in the room signing in to look over what all needed to be done. “From what i can see it's going to be a standard extraction. Everything is going to be okay the nurse is going to come back in and get started on your IV sedation. Do you know how it works?”

Regina was so nervous all she could do was shake her head.

“Well IV sedation is a form of conscious sedation, meaning that it will not make you unconscious, but you may feel so relaxed that you may fall asleep during your treatment”

Satisfied with the doctors answer Regina nodded and signed the paperwork necessary to get the procedure over and done with. 

 

Now sitting in the dental chair with an IV in her hand Regina stared at the clock hanging on the wall ticking the time away. 

“Okay you ready Regina?” nurse Amy asked

“A little too late to back out now”

“Right well here we go,” Amy said as she began to administer the sedation via IV “You are going to start feeling really relaxed any second now. Let me know if you feel funny.”

Regina started to feel a tingling in her fingers. Her head felt heavy and her eyes began to close on their own accord . “Am i supposed to feel high?” she asked in between giggles.

“Yes, that's completely normal. Don't fight it just go with it. Everything will just fine.”

“If you say so.” was the last thing she got out before sleep took over.

 

“Hey Red.. Yeah no everything went good i'm just waiting for her to wake up..Yeah, we’re in room five..okay i'll see you when you get here.. I have to go she starting to wake up.” Emma quickly ended her phone call and put away her phone.

“Hey, Gina how are you feeling? Can i get you anything?” she asked while walking over to the loopy brunette who was trying to focus on the blondes in front of her.

“Dear god your beautiful” the brunette mumbled out.

Laughing Emma took Regina’s hand “You’re not so bad yourself,” she said with a smile on her face.

“No I mean I've seen some sexy ass people in my life but DAMN YOU SEXY GIRL!!! They ain’t got shit on you!!”

Emma bit her lip to keep herself from bursting into laughter “Thank you. How are you feeling? The doctor came in not to long ago he said everything went great.”

“I’m muuuch better now that you're here,” Regina said and gave Emma a wink.

“I’m going to get you some water.” the blond said turning around to get the bottle of water she had with her.

“I hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave. You have a marvelous ass. Tell me are those pants painted on?”

Emma could feel her face turn red. “Umm nope not painted on. I had to wiggle myself into these bad boys”

“Wanna come over to my place wiggle out of them?” the brunette said and wiggle her eyebrows.

“Regina!!”

“Oh come on i'll show mine if you show me yours,” Regina said letting her eyes rake up and down Emma's amazing body. The glimmer of a wedding ring caught her eye. 

“I'm sure i could do things to you your husband would never think of”

Emma looked down at her ring and smiled “Wife actually.”

 

Regina could feel her eyes fill with tears. She laid her head back down and stared at the ceiling trying to blink away her tears.

Emma could see how sad the brunette looked now. “Hey what's wrong?”

“Just my luck. I wake and meet the sexys womon of my life and she’s taken.”

“Regina..” The sound of a knock on the door cut Emma off.

 

When the door opened Ruby popped her head in.

“Hey, there you are,” Ruby said walking over to Emma giving her friend a hug. “I brought you some soup from Grannies”

“Thanks, Ruby you’re the best,” Emma said giving her friends shoulder a squeeze.

“Soooo this is the woman that stole your heart” Regina looked Ruby over “You could do better” she quipped 

“Hey man, what's that supposed to mean?!” Ruby said looking at her very drugged up friend.

Emma quiqly explained to the leggy brunette what was going on making her burst into a fit of laughter.

“You’re funny Regina. I think i’m gonna have to get my hands on some of those meds they gave you and slip them to you some to you every now and then” Ruby joked “I have to get back to work but i'll see you later. Call if you need anything.” Ruby bided her friends good bye.

 

“Umm, she seems nice. Does she make you happy?” Regina unsubtly asked. Jealousy dripping from every word. 

“Regina she’s just a really good friend. She’s your friend too.”

“Oh...” was all Regina said. Emma saw how the brunette still looked sad. Walking over to said brunette Emma sat next to her and pulled out her phone.

“Do you want to see a picture of my wife?”

“Suuuureee…”

“I'm just warning you, you think i’m hot? Wait till you see her. God she has the most beautiful eyes you will ever see I could get lost in them for days and her smile...wow. I could stare at her all day and never get enough of her.” Emma said as she unlocked her phone and opened the gallery on her the device. Finding her favorite picture she handed Regina her phone.

 

The brunette couldn't believe her eyes. Maybe it was the meds still in her system that was making her see things. She look at Emma and back at the picture.

 

It was a picture of her and Emma laying in bed, a blanket covering their chest down. “You looked so beautiful that night I had to take a picture of you.” Emma told the now shocked brunette.

“That's… that's us… me and you… you and me…” Regina looked at the ring on her left hand that had gone unnoticed till then.

“Yep, that was our wedding night. We really didn't do much sleeping that night.” Emma said with a blush on her checks.

 

Regina started flipping threw the pictures on Emma’s phone. Most of the pictures where of them together. Snuggling up on the couch. Snuggling in bed and some candid shots of her when she wasn't looking.

 

“FUCK YES!!!” Regina yelled “YOU’RE MY WIFE!!! I'm the luckiest person in the world!” 

Just then Nurse Amy walked in “Hello Regina how are you feeling?”

“AMY!!! Amy, you see that very sexy blond over there with the painted on jeans sheeeee’s my wife. That's right my wife.” Regina boasted as Emma tried to hide the heavy blush on her face.

“Yes, that she is and what a beautiful couple the two of you make.”

“God I love her so much she makes me so happy. Can I go home now? I need to get her home and do some things to her if you know what I mean” Regina said to Amy and wiggle her browse at Emma.

“Jesus Regina dont tell her that!”

“Why not? You’re my wife!” the brunette had the goofiest smile Emma had ever seen on her face, 

“Well…” Amy began “It looks like all we are waiting for is doctor Mike to give us the all clear and you can be on your way.”

 

As Amy finished taking Regina’s IV out Doctor Mike walked in “There you are. Everything went marvelously Regina. Now no strenuous activities and keep an ice pack on your face to keep the swelling to a minimum.” Doctor Mike said and handed Emma some paperwork “Now i’m giving Emma…”

“My wife” Regina cut in.

Doctor Mike smiled and continued “Yes your wife. I’m giving her your prescription for your painkillers and antibiotics. Make sure you take them every eight hours or as needed. That should be it you are free to go.”

“Thanks, doc AHH!!” Emma yelped when she felt Regina pinch her ass.

“Sorry just had to make sure they weren't painted on. Now lets get home so I can get you out of them” Regina said giving Emma a goofy grin.

“Right… umm, thanks again doc.” Emma shook his hand then turned to her wife.

“Let’s get you home so you can get some rest” Emma bent over to help Regina up to her feet “You ready sweet heart?”

“I love you Emma Swan-Mills”

“I love you too my beautiful wife. Let’s get you home.”

 

 


End file.
